Hunger
by peedmypants
Summary: Corrupted by the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra, Naruto only learns what he consumes from others. The world wasn't ready, but then, nor was him.


**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first story! I had this idea for a while and decided to try writing it out! **

**WARNING! The story contains graphic images of gore and I plan on involving dark themes! If you don't mind, I hope you have fun reading!**

* * *

Sarutobi arrived at a terrible sight, his Hokage and his wife shielding the newborn Naruto from the Nine-Taild Fox. The child's safety was a small relief, yet a tragedy at the same time. Minato spared one look for the veteran shinobi, then steeled himself and started performing hand seals.

"**Sealing technique: Reaper Death Seal**!" He cried, and the form of the Death God appeared behind him. The Kyuubi became enraged, as if sensing its doom and let loose a roar.

"**No! I will not be a slave again!**" But the sealing had already started, and no matter how he raged, the Shinigami didn't let him go.

The beast determined to not let himself be easily defeated, he calmed himself down, and before the hand of the ethereal god reached him willed his chakra into existence. It pierced Kushina and reached the newborn Naruto. The child cried out in pain as the toxic chakra affected his fragile body.

Kushina immediately tightened the chains around the Kyuubi's body, but the damage was already done. The beast was sealed, and Minato fell backwards, dead. Life soon left Kushina too, but not before wishing his son a good life and pleading Sarutobi to take care of her son.

Sarutobi took off his helmet and sent a silent prayer to the fallen souls. Then he turned to the shinobi behind him.

"Two of you remains here and takes care of the child first, then their bodies. The rest, come, we have much to do. Dead to bury, and a village to rebuild…"

* * *

Six years have come and gone, the village settling into a phase of slow healing. At the orphanage Naruto was carefully monitored in his room by the matron. After discussing the child's situation with their Hokage, they decided that seclusion was the best answer, because the jinchuuriki was different from the others.

Naruto was brain dead.

There was no better word for it, the child possessed only the basics of a human being. He slept, he drank, and he ate. The latter he seemed to like, or at least, he could to it indefinitely, because the boy ate anything up that was placed in front of him. His hunger seemingly never satisfied, he gobbled up everything he could chew without a trace, yet he looked malnourished, starving even.

The other kids took delight in throwing random bits of their food into Naruto's room and watching him eat it. The matrons tried to put a stop to that, taking pity on the poor boy, but the kids were relentless, almost doubling their efforts once their pastime was forbidden. And so, they made a deal with the kids, allowing some, forbidding other foods from being thrown in there.

This was the current situation two boys found themselves in, sneaking to the glutton's door with excitement on their small faces.

"Be careful, Daigo! If we wake anyone up, we'll be in trouble!" The one in front whispered.

"Shut up Moriya! You just watch out for anyone, I have the goods." The now named Daigo hushed his companion.

They crept along the wall, Daigo clutching a small bag to his chest, watching out for stray sounds. Finally, they arrived at their destination, quietly pushed the door handle and stepped into the moonlit room.

Naruto was sleeping, but as soon as he felt the scent of the bag they had, he woke up. He looked at them with eyes unblinking. Moriya turned to his friend.

"Hurry up! Give it to him!"

Daigo reached into the bag, and pulled out a dead cat, still warm.

"Are we sure about this?"

"Hell yeah we are! It will be awesome, and then you can tell Mitsu-chan what a badass you were!

Not needing any more, he threw the body in front of the bed. Naruto threw himself onto it, fresh blood squirting around where the boy's teeth ripped into the flesh. He was frantically feeding on the corpse, while the other two looked on in fascination. Naruto ate and ate without stopping once. When he got to the head, he pondered a bit, then picked it up and slammed it into the ground. The skull broke and exposed the brain of the animal. Naruto as if in a trance picked it up, stared at it for a few seconds, then ate it all at once.

Then something happened.

Euphoria filled his face, his eyes rolling back into the back of his head. His body started convulsing, trashing around, while small claws grew on his hands and his underdeveloped framed filled in a bit with wiry muscle. The two boys looked on in horror.

"Moriya, let's get out of here…" They turned to leave, but suddenly, Naruto stopped and stood up.

He looked at them with clear blue eyes, studying them closely, with newfound intelligence.

'_Danger' _he decided.

He lunged the boy who gave him the food first He ran on all fours, faster than he ever could move his body. When was in front of him, he jumped up onto his shoulder and grabbed the underside of his chin. The claws on his hands bit into the soft flesh and pulled up, ripping off the mouth of the child. Warm blood poured out of the mangled mouth, the boy being unable to do anything but gurgle.

Then before the body fell, he lunged at Moriya, who was already holding the door handle. He tackled him onto the ground, where he wasted no time in biting into his throat, silencing him. Naruto flattened his hand and tried piercing through the boy's stomach, but he found he couldn't. '_Claws small.' _So, he took one more, a finishing bite from his throat.

He stood up and heard a weak groan. The kid with the missing jaw was still alive, but not for long. Naruto looked on the still alive boy and considered opening his skull, feeling a strange pull towards the brain. _'Full.' _He left the body where it was.

He felt uncomfortable in his room, wanting to feel the fresh air. He looked out of the window and saw a lush forest not too far. He wanted to get there. He fumbled with the lock but couldn't open the mechanism, so he backed away and jumped through the glass.

The air was cold and the fall long, but he landed on the ground with only a minor sprain. He took off in the direction of the forest, avoiding people and going through alleys and abandoned roads. He almost got caught when a drunk man was throwing up in his way, but he was able to sneak by. At last he arrived at the forest that he felt a connection and climbed through the chain-link fence that separated it. The forest that was now his home.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this admittedly short chapter. I have a bunch more ideas, but I wanted to see if the setting is interesting to some and wanted to try out the story. Leave a review if you liked it or want to say something and we'll see each other in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
